Fire Brewing
by Emily
Summary: Occurs in the Wishverse timeline, before the events of The Wish Spike and Drusilla visit Sunnydale, in search of the key to her cure.


**Title:** Fire Brewing  
**Timeline:** Occurs in the Wishverse timeline, though happens before the events of the episode "The Wish"  
**Rating: **PG-13 because of violence  
**Summary:** Spike and Drusilla arrive in Sunnydale, searching for the key to heal Drusilla.

The pounding music of the club could be heard outside of the building, muffled though it was. Laughing people streamed in and out, the club devoid of any type of bouncer. There was no need for a bouncer; those uninvited were dealt with quickly. The place reeked of death and destruction. Those with a careful eye could see the small pools of blood scattered in front of the entrance. No living human dared to near this place.

The man stalking towards the club paid no heed to any of these hints that deterred the uninvited. Swaggering towards the club, flicking a cigarette to the ground in front, he acted as if he owned this place. His long black duster enveloped him in darkness, interrupted only by a shock of bleached hair. He made his way into the club, bumping uncaringly into others. He ignored the growls of anger directed towards them, once in awhile turning to smirk at any females, bestowing them with a wink.

Music assaulted him immediately, but he shrugged the loudness off and scanned the area. His eyes took in the cages filled with people, the people tied to the pool table, and the people screaming as their life was sucked out of them, their screams covered by the music. His smirk widened.

"Well, isn't this just…neat," he muttered quietly, still taking in the sights. For a moment, he wondered why he had not come here sooner; after all, the place looked to be quite entertaining, with vampires running the town, with people running in fear every night because of the creatures. Remembrance of the one that ran the town came to him and he frowned; how he hated that vampire.

A gentle touch on his shoulder, and a hand slowly running across his back broke him away from his thoughts. He spun around and found himself face to face with another vampire.

"Hello stranger," the woman purred, her fire-red hair flaming in the lights. "Haven't seen you around before."

Though the words were spoken lightly, he could hear the steel behind the words. He knew why – all visiting vampires were to visit the Master when the first arrived in town. He had gone against that protocol. In fact, he had not even announced that he was visiting. He had arrived with every intention of getting what he needed as quickly as he could and leaving as fast as possible. He had planned to avoid seeing the Master and his minions. Unfortunately, it seemed that his plans were to be…altered.

"Wanted to see the nightlife," he said, smirking at her. "What can I say? I was up for a bit of fun."

"I could show you all kinds of fun," she whispered, raising an eyebrow suggestively. He grinned, cocking his head to the side as he looked her up at town, glancing appreciatory at her tight leather pants and leather bustier, pushing her breasts up. He reached forward and gently traced a hand across her face and downward, pausing at the valley between her breasts. A growl caused him to look up, seeing the vampire behind the woman.

"You've had your chance for fun," the brunette male behind the woman growled. "The Master is waiting for you. And he isn't a patient vampire, Spike."

The red haired vampire pouted as Spike removed his hands. "Spoil my fun, Xander."

Spike rolled his eyes at the brunette, Xander, snorting at his words. He was a bit of surprised at the vampire knowing his name, though he showed none of that surprise. Vampires all over knew his name. After all, how many vampires had two slayers to their name?

"Don't want to keep him waiting then. Word of advice, mate," Spike said, stalking towards Xander. His face changed, his eyes turning yellow as his fangs extended. "Don't threaten your elders."

The brunette took a step back, overwhelmed by the power that suddenly blossomed from Spike. Spike grinned and shifted back to his human mask, grin extended as a glare was directed towards him. He moved to walk away from the two vampires when a voice from behind caught his attention.

"It's all so pretty, my Spike," the sing-song voice said. Spike spun around, worry on his face as he walked towards the dark haired vampire that had spoken, her arms waving slowly around her body. "All the humans in little cages, ripe for the picking. Mmm…and the power I feel. Power floats around like little stars, flittering all around."

"Drusilla," the red-haired vampire whispered, smirking as she walked forward. "I've heard about you. Puppy's mentioned you before. He babbles when the pain gets to him, asking forgiveness for everything that he's done. I give him more pain and laugh when he screams."

Drusilla walked forward slowly, her legs protesting with every step. She reached up and ran a hand through the woman's hair, closing her eyes momentarily. "Pretty little pixie. All power and ambition in your little head. I could eat you right up."

The woman's companion stepped forward and roughly pulled Drusilla away from the red-head, causing Drusilla to wince in pain and stumble backwards. Spike caught her and, making sure she was alright, growled angrily at Xander. He lunged forward and caught the boy around the neck, nails digging into his soft skin. "Never touch her again, mate. I'll rip your heart out if you've even so much left a mark on her."

Spike threw him aside and the brunette flew across the club, hitting one of the cages harshly and dropping to the ground. The cage swung back and forth ominously and a hush filled the club as all eyes turned to Spike and Xander. Xander slowly stood up, features changed as his human mask disappeared. He growled at Spike, fangs extended and stalked forward, slowly starting to circle the leather-clad vampire.

His red haired companion hurried over to him, nuzzling him gently. "Play later, baby. The Master wants to see these two."

He snarled but did not shrug her off, his face going back to the human mask. He nodded and spun around, stalking out of the Bronze. Vampires moved out of his way. His companion watched him go before turning back to Spike and Drusilla. "Bored now."

She too swaggered out of the club, hips swaying as she walked. Spike snorted and started to move the opposite way, but Drusilla reached up and took his hand. "The stars are calling for us. We mustn't disobey."

He sighed but nodded, appeasing her. She smiled at him and led him out of the club, following the path that the two vampires had gone moments ago.

------

The factory was drab and noiseless, compared to the club. Here, vampires moved quickly and quietly, doing tasks set out to them efficiently. A few glanced at Spike and Drusilla as they walked through the doorway, though most just ignored them and continued on their way. The vampires here were allowed to stay close to the Master; they were important. Random visitors were not of any interest to them. Only their tasks were, for they would be given more privileges if their tasks were completed fully and quickly.

Spike noticed that as their guides swaggered towards the Master, some vampires moved aside for them. Obviously, the brunette and red head were of some importance – vampires do not move aside for just anyone. His eyes narrowed as he caught site of the Master, sighing. _Here we go. Time to deal with the king of all ponces._

"Ah, Spike and Drusilla," the Master announced, his voice ringing through the warehouse. All eyes turned towards him as he spread his arms wide. "How long it has been since your last visit."

"Got distracted," Spike said flippantly, looking around in boredom. Vampires watching him looked at each other in shock, not believing that he would dare to talk to the Master in that way. Some grinned in expectation, ready for the bloodbath that would most likely ensue from Spike's disrespectful attitude.

Their hopes, though, were not to come to pass. The Master glared down at Spike a moment, his face darkening at the insubordination. Yet, he managed a tight smile; after all, though Spike may be quite…impertinent, he had in fact killed two Slayers – a fact that could not be disputed.

"I see you haven't changed," the Master stated, turning his gaze away from Spike and onto Drusilla. His mouth curved into a real smile as he gazed down at her. "Drusilla…so good to see you. I have missed you."

Drusilla took a step forward and kneeled, bowing her head before him. "You shine of power, Master. I have missed your radiance."

"The family is finally reunited once again. Darla, come here dear girl."

Drusilla's head snapped up and she stood up shakily, bestowing a smile at the blonde vampire walking forward. She reached her arms towards her, whispering, "Grandmother!"

Darla smiled tightly at Drusilla and allowed the younger vampire to hug her. She pulled back quickly though, and Drusilla looked into her eyes. "Almost together again. The knights are lining up to see the spectacle and the birds are singing above them."

Darla nodded skeptically at her and pulled away from the embrace, taking a step to stand at the Master's side. Spike smirked at her, hooking his fingers in his belt loops as she glanced her up and down. "Schoolgirl look, Darla? What? Age finally getting to you?"

"What do you want, Spike?" Darla asked coldly. "Why have you come here?"

"Angel."

The answer was short, but said with such anger that Darla raised an eyebrow at Spike. The red haired vampire's eyes lit up and she took a step forward, suddenly very interested in the conversation. "What do you want with Puppy?"

"Nothing much. Was thinking could maybe some dinner, little romantic music, then ending the evening with a spot of violence. Oh, and killing Angel."

The red haired vampire growled, stalking towards Spike. "Nobody touches Puppy but me."

"Willow," the Master called. Willow immediately backed up, but kept her eyes on Spike. He met her gaze with his own look, challenging her to attack him. She itched to tear his heart out but one glance at the Master and she pushed the urge aside. Her eyes narrowed to slits as she glared at Spike. The Master gazed at her for a moment longer and, deciding that she would stay put, turned towards Spike. "Spike…William…I'm afraid I cannot let you kill Angelus. He belongs to Willow, now. It was a gift, given to her by Darla."

Spike stole a glance at Darla, seeing immediately that it had not been her choice. He smirked inwardly, realizing that something had caused the Master to change his favorites. Darla was out. The red headed vampire, Willow, was in. He looked back at the Master, cocking his head sideways. "Killing Angel is the only way to save Dru. Blood of the sire, and all, to save her. And if I have to kill the lot of you to get to him, I'll take pleasure in it."

A hush came over the surrounding vampires, shock once again filling them because of his words. As the Master stepped towards Spike, his anger increased and he grabbed Spike by the neck and picked him up, much as Spike had done to the brunette vampire earlier in the club.

"Insubordinate childe," the Master hissed. "Long have I put up with your disrespect because you have shown your strength in defeating two Slayers. Now, you have tried my patience for too long. Your death shall be a lesson to all, to show respect to me."

"Master, I beg of you, please spare him," Drusilla suddenly cried as she stood up, reaching forward. "Miss Edith has corrupted him, whispering naughty things into his ears. He goes against the stars talking in that way, and their glow has lessened. I can erase their corruption from his mind and we can have cake and be a family once again."

The Master glanced down at her a moment but said nothing. Darla stepped forward, staring at Drusilla in contempt. "You've had years to teach him to be respectful Drusilla. And you failed. What makes you think you can teach him now? The stupid boy will never learn."

"But our family – "

"The family is dead," Darla said coldly. "Wake up, Drusilla. Talking to your silly little dolls isn't going to make things better. The day Angelus was cursed was the day that our family died."

She spun on her heel and started walking out, but a hand grabbed her arm and stopped her. Darla looked up to see Drusilla standing there, holding onto her arm with a surprisingly strong grip. "You mock me. You have always mocked me, Grandmother, because I see things you don't understand. The stars don't talk to you like they do me."

A dark smile crossed Drusilla's face. "They've foretold your fate, Grandmother. A fire is brewing in this town and you can't smell it. This town reeks of death."

Darla shook her arm free and glared at Drusilla before stalking out of the warehouse, the doors slamming shut behind her. Drusilla watched her go, shaking her head before turning back to the Master and Spike, who had been watching the two carefully. She glided back over, looking up at the Master with wide eyes.

"You have always been one of my favorites, Drusilla," the Master sighed, running his hand across her mane of dark hair. "I do wish you would have been able to teach your childe proper manners."

The Master squeezed Spike's neck harder, his fingernails digging deep into the neck, blood oozing from the open wounds. Drusilla covered her mouth with her hand, eyes wide as they met Spike's defiant ones. Suddenly, the Master opened his hand and Spike dropped heavily to the ground. The Master turned away and walked away. "If I ever see you near this town again, I will tear your head from your body."

Spike growled and went to lung forward but was stopped as he glanced at Drusilla. She reached a trembling hand forward and he sighed and took hold of it. "It is time to go, my Spike. There is nothing for us here."

"I'm sorry baby," he said, leading her out of the warehouse. She shook her head and smiled at him, a secret smile on her face.

"Our time is coming to an end," she whispered, looking up at the night sky. "It's all coming to an end."

-----

Her boots crunched loudly on the dusty ground, the sudden noise causing the occupant on the cell to tremble, though he did not look up. He knew who his "visitor" was; she was the only one who visited him, though Xander sometimes came to watch.

"Hello Puppy," Willow cooed as she opened the cell, the door squeaking in protest at the movement. She smirked as he did not even look at her, instead staying, trembling, curled in a tight ball. She swaggered over and nudged him gently with her boot, trying to get him to turn over. When he did not move, she frowned slightly and kicked him harder. He groaned at the contact twisted to protect his open side. His body uncurled at the movement and Willow looked down at him.

"Had an interesting day yesterday," she commented, as she idly pulled a small knife out of her bustier. "You had visitors. But the Master wouldn't let them see you. They wanted to take Puppy away from me."

She frowned momentarily at the memory, as images of a bleached blonde came to her head. She shrugged the image off, though, pushing it away from her memory by tracing the knife across him, his skin burning at the contact. He stiffened, biting back moans of pain. She grinned wickedly at him. "Puppy doesn't like holy water?"

She leaned forward, licking his ear. He tried to put away but she grabbed him with a strong arm and held him in place. Whispering softly, she said, "Everyone's abandoned poor Puppy. Even your sire ran away, after the visitors yesterday."

Startled, he jumped, causing her to lean back. He met her eyes and saw the truth in her words. She watched in interest as he seemed to wilt underneath her, a look of defeat in his eyes. She smirked at what she saw and dug the knife deeper into his skin, smiling at he screamed in agony.

"Mine," she whispered. "Puppy belongs to me."


End file.
